Tired!
by fediva
Summary: What happens when Finn is fed up with Princess Bubblegum and is stressed out by her actions. Let's just say something's gonna get kinda steamy for Finn and Marceline. Rated M.


**_Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever hehe so dont be too hash. Um so here is a little overview of some of the important details. AU. Rated M for a reason don't like then don't read! I own nothing but this plot!_**

Finn is finally eighteen and Marcy is 1,000 years old and still a vamp oh and yes they have messed around before. The land of Ooo exists but sadly none of the other characters matter because it's a FxM fanfic. This is a one-shot that I came up with out of boredom and plz excuse my filthy mind hehe. Now read my little peppermints!

Finn was angrily marching around the treehouse he shared with Jake and Marcy. He was mumbling about how Princess Bubblegum was being confusing. One minute she wanted to tongue him down then the next talk about how she saw him as a little brother. Finn was done with her as for as he could tell, he didn't want to be apart of her emotional roller coaster . So Finn told her how he felt and that did not end well. Princess Bubblegum broke out in tears and threw beakers at him. Finn understood why she was upset he practically fucked her brains out almost every day but she took it way too serious at times she knew that she was a good fuck. Finn laughed, who was he kidding he knew he had feelings for her but she gave him a serious headache and it had to come to an end. With that being said his mind drifted to a tall, curvy, pale girl with the cutest crimson red eyes, long raven black hair and a red bass guitar that hung across her back.

Mere minutes passed and Finn calmed down. He made his way into the house until he heard a lite moan. Being the curious adventurer he was he had to see what it was. Finn slowly walked up the stairs until he came to his room, he turned the knob and preceded in but all he saw was Bmo watching a porno and pressing repeatedly on his buttons. Finn made a sour face and backed away from the room closing the door behind him. Finn slapped his face; 'Can this day get any weirder' he asked mentally. Finn sighed and made his way back down stairs to look at the ceiling. There were no adventures to go on and his only stress reliever was making stress. Finn closed his eyes and drifted into a soft slumber.

Hours passed and Jake nor Marcy was home yet. Finn shrugged his shoulders and stretched out his long limbs. Just when he was about to make a ice cream peanut butter sandwich he heard the door fling open. There stood Marcy soaked in a deep purple mid-thigh dress that clung to her every curve. Finn was mesmerized by how sexy Marcy looked in the rain. Finn couldn't pull his eyes away from her. He looked Marcy in her crimson red eyes and skimmed her body his eyes landed on her full sized c-cupped breast he noticed that her nipples was erect. Finn could feel a warmth go through his body but he tried to ignore it. He trailed her curvy hips to her perfectly sculpted thighs with his eyes. Marcy saw that he was staring so she smirked and decided to play with him; Marcy closed the door she knew exactly how she was going to play with him. Marcy rose up her hands and toyed with her hair while swaying her hips and licking her plump rosy red lips. She could see that Finn was trying his hardest but Marcy could see that his cock was getting hard. Marcy dropped her hands and floated to Finn. She sat so close that Finn could feel the warmth that was radiating off of her body.

"Hey Finn what's up" Marcy asked in a desirable tone.

Finn shuddered, her hot breath went past his ear and turned him on. He didn't know how long he could take this torture before he pounced on her.

"N-n-nothing really just being bored" he stuttered. Finn mentally slapped himself for sounding nervous.

Marcy sensed his discomfort and smirked.

"Hmmmm are you sure because I see a whole lot of nothing" she purred into his ear while she traced her index finger over his cock.

Finn jumped up from the sudden contact and ran into the kitchen. Marcy shook her head and laughed. Finn heard her and got angry; he stormed out the kitchen and confronted her.

"You know what Marcy that wasn't funny I'm really stressed and I need a good fuck" he yelled.

Marcy laughed until she heard the last part 'A good fuck' she then thought about it she needed one too.

"Ok Finn I'm sorry I can fix your problem come up in thirty minutes I'm going to go take a shower" she said with a hint of lust rolling off her tongue.

Finn nodded but had other ideas. Marcy left and Finn waited ten minutes to sneak up stairs into the shower. When he got there he saw Marcy completely naked and she looked stunning under the water. Finn quickly got undressed and stepped in covering Marcy's eyes and pulling her against his body. He scanned over her pale skin starting from her neck down to her succulent breast and ending at her thighs, his head was spinning and his cock needed a good release but that would have to wait he wanted to make Marcy cum first. Finn trailed his hand down the left side of her neck that gesture caused her to shiver. Finn lowered his mouth to her neck and quickly bit down. Finn's action was rewarded by a gasp and a moan. He trailed his hand over her stomach and preceded to her pussy. Finn stuck a finger into her wet cavern and was surprised at how wet she was. He fingered her and pinched her clit, she arched her back out of pure bliss it felt amazing. Just as she was about to reach that final moment Finn stopped.

She opened her eyes and turned around to see him grin, she hoped he wouldn't just leave her there at the tip of an orgasm. Finn tilted his head and Marcy couldn't help but admire Finn's body he was tall, tan, muscles in the right place and need she say Finn's manhood was huge she couldn't wait to taste it. Marcy made her way to grab his cock but he stopped her, she was confused but before she could say anything her pale body was up against the sweating tiles. Finn put one of her legs over his shoulder, she knew exactly what he was about to do to her. Finn slid one finger in her pussy and grabbed her clit in his mouth, Marcy let out a loud moan and her eyes closed from pleasure. Finn started to go faster and suck harder while Marcy bucked her hips. She was at the point of no return when Finn let go of her clit.

"Fuck Marcy you're so tight please cum for me love" he said halfway out of breathe.

Marcy bucked her hips faster.

"Mmmmm Finn I'm... I'm...about to-" but before she could finish Finn pulled out his fingers and put his tongue in her warm slit.

That sent Marcy over the edge and she came all over his tongue and face. Finn washed is face off and turned off the water. This isn't over he thought.

Finn picked Marcy up and wrapped her legs around his waist positioning her right above his hard cock.

"Wow Finn that was amazing" she said breathlessly.

Finn grinned, "If you think that was amazing wait til round two" he stated.

Marcy looked at Finn in a lustful way and he returned the looked.

"I want to tell you something Finn" she said, second guessing herself.

"Let me guess you don't want to fuck me now" he said, hurt written all over his face.

Marcy quickly defended herself, "I was just going to tell you that I loved you"

Finn was dumbstruck but did the only thing that came to mind, he kissed her gently.

"I love you too Marcy"

Finn made up his mind, Marcy wasn't going to be a good fuck but instead he was going to make love to her. Finn led them from the bathroom to his bed. He laid Marcy down and kissed her with every fibre in his body. They finally broke apart and Marcy grinned and flipped Finn over. She took in the man under her he was amazing. Marcy grabbed Finn's cock and stroked it without warning she licked the tip, Finn gasped. She loved his gasps so she took his full nine inch cock into her mouth. Marcy's rhythm got faster and Finn's moans got louder with him bucking his hips. The last and finally thrust of her mouth Finn shot his hot cum down her throat. Marcy swallowed it and moaned at the feeling. Finn flipped Marcy over and groped her left breast and bit down on her pink bud. Marcy was shocked that it felt that good. Finn positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in and out and repeated this motion once in awhile he would bite down on her pink nipple or pinch her clit. Finn could feel Marcy's pussy clench harder onto his rock hard cock this only drove him to thrust harder. Marcy arched her back and dug her nails into Finn's back the last three strokes Marcy and Finn came together screaming each others name, it sounded more like 'Finceline'. Once they came back down from their euphoria they shared a passionate kiss, told each other they loved one another and fell asleep in each others arms.

**_Soooooo tell me what you think any criticism is welcomed!_**


End file.
